Sorry
by romance in the rain
Summary: Dean/Haley. OTH/SPN. Based off of a video I made. Undertones of Sam/Peyton.


_This is based off of a video I made on You Tube. The link to my You Tube channel is in my profile. It's under the same name as this story._

_**A/N:** You'll notice some AU things in this. Haley and Peyton are sisters. Mary Winchester was alive when Dean was fifteen. Um, That's about it really. This has taken me several months to finish. I started this in January._

_**Couple:** Dean Winchester and Haley James-Winchester undertones of Sam Winchester and Peyton James-Winchester_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

**Sorry**

It happened so fast she had no time to react. Being the wife of a hunter her reflexes were amazing but she couldn't react fast enough to this. A searing white pain went through her body as the car made contact. She rolled on the hood of the car and crashed into the windshield, hundreds of small shards of glass pierced her skin. The speed of the car caused her to hit the pavement rather hard. Her head busted opened as soon as it hit the ground. Blood gushed out of the open wound and matted her hair and painted the road beneath her. The pain was too much for her to handle. She passed out and her breathing started to slow down. She needed medical attention fast or she wouldn't have a chance.

Dean watched in a blur as the paramedics put his wife on a stretcher and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. He barely registered being ushered into it with her. The only thing he could feel was the heat escaping her hand as he held it. His mind wasn't forming coherent thoughts. He wasn't able to answer the paramedics' questions. All he could do was hold the hand of his wife and put a comforting hand no her stomach, praying that their child would pull through this along with her.

This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be watching them push her unconscious body down the hall. They weren't supposed to have to take her to surgery. Her life wasn't supposed to be in danger. It wasn't supposed to be her lying on a hospital bed. It was supposed to be him. It was his fault they were fighting. He was the one who walked out of the house. He should be the one lying there and no one knowing if he would wake up or not.

_He could hear her in the bathroom throwing up. It had been like this for the past two weeks. He would sit outside the bathroom door while she was sick. Peyton had assured them that it was perfectly normal for a pregnant woman to be sick every morning. Sam told Dean it would be gone by the second trimester. For everyone's sake he sure hoped so. Haley stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was un-brushed and her make-up from the night before was smeared. She still looked beautiful to Dean though. She always did._

_He couldn't do this anymore. He loved her more than anything and he didn't want to see her get hurt. Maybe that was what had made him decide to leave. Maybe part of it was because he was scared of becoming a father. Whatever the reason behind it, he knew he had to leave. "Haley…" This was going to be hard. He didn't want to see her cry when he told her. Seeing her cry always killed him. He had to do this though. _It's for the best; _he wasn't so sure it was for the best anymore. "I… I can't do this anymore. I'm really sorry." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked towards the door._

_His hand grasped the doorknob when her tiny voice reached him. "Dean… I love you." She was holding back tears, he knew it. She wouldn't cry in front of him. She always tried to hold onto her tears until he was away from her. Today was no different. He wouldn't say the words back. If he did he knew he would stay._

He ran down the hallway as soon as they told him she was settled into a room. He stopped in the doorway and took in the sight before him. Haley's head was bandaged up. She had cuts all along her arms and legs. There were even a few cuts on her face. Her breathing was even and she seemed to be fine. Now she just needed to open her eyes.

He sat down by her side and tentatively brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her skin felt cool underneath his fingers. It was a reminder that she had been close to death. He knew that if she ever pulled out of this that he would never forgive himself.

_Haley sat down on their bed and looked up at Dean. "I need to talk to you." He turned around to face her, showing her she had his attention. "I'm pregnant." Tears started to well up in her eyes._

_He stood there, not knowing what to do or say. They never discussed children before. It wasn't like he didn't want any he just assumed they would wait till they were older before having children._

"_I'm really scared." She sounded broken. She kept her head down, her silent tears falling in her lap staining her blue jeans. He sat down on the bed in front of her and pulled her into his arms._

"_It'll be okay." He smoothed her down and rubbed soothing circles on her back._

"Haley…" His voice was thick with emotions. He grabbed her cold hand and held it between his two warms one. "If you can hear me then please move one of your fingers. Please just do something to let me know your okay."

He sighed and laid his head down on the bed beside her. He knew she wouldn't respond but he had to try. He needed to know that Haley was still in there. He needed to know that his wife was okay. He needed to know that their unborn child would live.

--

Dean looked around the empty yard and sighed. He walked up to the porch of his childhood house and sat on the steps. He looked around the vacant yard and saw images of Haley everywhere. She was in the fragrance of the flowers and the beauty of the butterflies dancing around them. She was in the bittersweet sound of the songbirds.

He ran both hands through his hair before resting his head in his hands. His head was swarming with thoughts but he couldn't form any that were coherent. He looked up when he heard footsteps. His brother sat down beside him. Neither one of them spoke a word. There was no need too.

Sam looked around the yard, remembering how much time was spent here when they were kids. Haley and Peyton spent many hours at their house when the four of them were little. Their mothers used to them all the time they would get married. They just never thought they would marry the girl they married.

_"I believe Sam will marry Haley." Mary Winchester laughed. "Their both so smart and quiet. They would be perfect for each other."_

"_Peyton and Dean would definitely challenge each other if they were to marry." Lydia James added._

"_I am not marrying Peyton." Dean sat down between the two women. He was only fifteen but he knew there was no way he would ever marry Peyton James._

"_Dean!" Haley's silky smooth voice floated towards the three of them. "Come play hide and seek with us!" Her laughter was bittersweet and caused the young male teen to smile and jump up. He chased after his friend._

"_They're going to get married." Both mothers gave knowing smiles as they watched their children running around the yard._

He stood in front of his car with a tire iron in his hand. Images of Haley's accident kept flashing in his head. It was getting to be too much to handle. His grip kept loosening then tightening on the tire iron. He was positive that if he weren't wearing gloves his palms would be bleeding by now.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard throughout the quiet junkyard. Sounds of crunching metal soon followed. The noise was constant for almost fifteen minutes before he finally gave up. He fell to his knees in a broken mess.

"Is this supposed to help me believe in you?!" He looked up to the sky as he was now shouting. "My wife is dying and I'm supposed to suddenly believe in you again?!" He stood back up. "This is exactly why I never wanted to believe you existed!"

--

He gripped the steering wheel as he drove back towards the hospital. His patience was wearing thin. It had been almost three days and the doctors still weren't telling him anything. The only thing they did tell him was that they wouldn't know if the baby would survive or not. They had to wait on Haley to wake up.

He parked the car and ripped the keys from the ignition. He slammed the door shut behind him and received several looks from the nearby onlookers. He ignored them and all but ran up to the hospital doors. He went to the stairs and took them two at a time. The elevators were too slow for him.

He stopped once he reached Haley's door. He looked in at her, looking for any changes. There were none. She was still out cold. Her bandages had been changed. They weren't blood stained like they had been yesterday. That had to be a good sign.

He cautiously walked into the room and sat down in the chair at her bedside. He took her hand in his. He pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Wake up soon please." He spoke barely above a whisper. It was as if just speaking too loud would cause her to break.

She's never looked breakable before. He's never seen her weak. She was always so strong, even during her darkest days. She was a hunter. She hunted the supernatural; there was nothing weak about that. You can't hunt the supernatural and be breakable.

He closed his eyes and just listened to the heart monitor. The constant beeping was a good sign. It meant that she was at least still alive. She wasn't hooked up to any breathing machines either, that had to count for something.

--

He stopped the car and sat in the drivers for seat for a moment after killing the ignition. Finally he got out of the car and walked to the trunk. He pulled out a box and put a photo ID in it along with several other items. He closed the trunk and walked to the middle of the road.

He was in the middle of a crossroads. He dug a whole in the dirt before dropping the box inside and burying it. He stood back and took a step back, looking all around. He waited for several minutes before a woman in a black dressed appeared.

"I want you to bring my wife back. Bring her back and in ten years you can have my soul."

She chuckled softly. "No deal."

"Why not? It's the same deal everyone else gets."

She suddenly appeared right beside him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Your not everyone else." Before he could respond she was back in the spot she appeared in.

"Fine. Nine years." She shook her head, amusement written all over her face. "Eight? Seven? Fine five. Five years and you can have my soul. Five years or no deal."

"No deal." She turned and started to walk away. "Have fun with her funeral."

"Wait!" She turned to look at him, her nails tapping on her arms impatiently. "What do I have to?"

"One year." She was standing in front of him once again before he could blink. "I get your soul in one year and your wife lives."

"And the baby?"

She nodded. "The baby too."

"Fine." He grabbed her arm and leaned to kiss her to seal the deal.

--

Dean stood in the doorway to Haley's hospital room, the same as he had for the past four days. He took his normal cautious steps inside. He stopped before he reached the bed and watched as her hazel eyes slowly opened and took in their surroundings. They finally landed on him. "Hey." Her voice was hoarse from lack of use but it was the most beautiful sound in the world to him.

He smiled down at her softly. The deal worked. He got his wife and child back even if his life was up in a year.


End file.
